Sakura the HalfDog Demon
by Nikki-Kitten1213
Summary: it's about a half dog demon named sakura who loses her mother while her brother and father are out in war and lives with her brothers friend Sesshomaru and soon becomes lovers. what will happen between the two?there is lemon in it so read at ur own risk.
1. Chapter 1

Hi my name is Nikki but my screen name is Nikki-Kitten1213. I own the first season of Inuyasha as well as the first three movies. And I love sesshomaru and koga so I wrote my own story of my character sakura and sesshomaru. It's my first story and I have dislexia so I'm sorry if theres something with it. Oh there will be lemon parts in it but I'll warn you ahead of time. Please feel free to leave nice polite comments please I'm very sensitive so please be careful what you say cause you might upset me. I'm not perfect so yeah enjoy!

* * *

Sakura The Half Dog Demon 

My mother was a human named Lady Freya of Secret Garden Village and my father was the great Lord Hakori a dog demon. When they got married they had my brother who was a very handsome full demon named Tori and he looked exactly like father. Then 15 years later they had me and I wasn't full demon, and I wasn't human I was half-demon, which means I was half demon and half human and my name was Sakura. I have black ears, a black and white tail, and I had blonde hair with bright green eyes. I didn't like being a half demon cause if my father and brother weren't around, people would make fun of me and they would call me a half breed. Kids wouldn't play with me and I could never go to parties. I HATED IT! So as I grew up my brother and father would play with me. When most nights cam my mom would bring me inside and go straight to bed and I wouldn't know why. If I couldn't sleep she would fix a potion to help me sleep. My mother was like a priest of the village, my father was a warrior, and my brother was a warrior to be.

Then one night, when it hit the full moon, my mother told me to stand in front of the mirror and watch to see why I had to come in most of the nights. So I stood in front and watched. I noticed my hair turned brown, my eyes turned blue, my ears into human ones, as well as my tail disappearing. When my mom saw that she started to cry and said, "When the night of the full moon comes you lose all of your demonic powers and you become a full human. When morning hits the next day you get your powers back." I ran up to her and said, "Mommy you don't have to cry cause as long as im here with you, daddy, or Tori when the night comes ill be fine," I then gave her a big hug. When I did that my mommy put one hand on my head and the other around my back, then she laid her head on my shoulder crying and said, "I know, your right."

When I hit 10 my mommy gave me a kimono that was purple and blue with red cherry blossom flowers. 2 months later my father and Tori were packing weapons to go help another village in need who happened to my Uncles village. So I walked up to tori and said, "Toto (short for Tori) what are you doing?" Tori turned around, smiled and picked me up and said, "Sakura you know you really shouldn't be in this room." "I know, but I wanted to see you." "Ok. Well me and father are going to help Uncle Kajamorro's village, who really needs our help with some evils demons," he said tickiling me. "You will be back to be with me and mommy? Right?" "Yeah I'll make sure of it!"he said taking me out of the room. "Where's daddy?" "He should be in his room. Do you want me to carry you to go see him?" "Yes brother. Arigato." "Your Welcome." When we reached almost to the door, I looked a tori and said, "Toto?" "Huh sis?" "I love you." "I love you too." When we got to the door tori knocked and someone said, "whose there?" "Uhm . . . we have a little speacial someone here who wants to see you." "Hi daddy!"I said with a giggle. "Is that my princess Sakura? Let her in." Tori put me down, then opened the door. When he did and I saw my daddy, I ran to him and said, "Daddy!' He turned, kneeled down with his arms open out for me to run into them. When I ran into his arms, he picked me up, spun me around, held me and said, "There's my princess," then giving me a kiss. "Daddy, Toto says your going to help Uncle Kajamorro. You are gonna come back to me and mommy?" "I sure will princess."

When it was time for Tori and daddy to leave, me and mommy stood at the entrance of the palace next to each other ready to say good bye to our family. First daddy walked up to mommy and gave her a big hug and kiss and Tori came to me and gave me a hug and kiss. Then when daddy was done with mommy, him and Tori switched. Tori hugged and kissed mommy. When he did, mommy started to cry because she didn't want to see her boy leave. Daddy came to me, picked me up, gave me a hug and kiss, then said, "Now princess do your best to help mommy out while were gone, and stay with her when it hits the full moon, and be a good girl, ok?" "Yes daddy I will, I promise." Then daddy put me down and walked off with Tori on the path towards the Kochigama village which was our Uncles village. As they walked off I yelled, "Bye daddy, bye Toto, come back safely for me and mommy! We love you!"then grabbed mommy's hand. They turned with a smile and waved, then continued to walk to there journey to help our dearest Uncle in need.

The next day I was in the middle of the feilds playing and picking flowers for mommy, when I was attacked by demons. Since I was scared, I screamed. They cut me in a few places. All I could do was sit there or run form them. No matter where I went the came after me.

Oh No poor Sakura! What do you think is gonna happen to her? Do you think someone's gonna come and save her?

* * *

Well that's the ending of the first chapter what do you think of it so far? If you like it then please tell me. I'll do my best to bring up the second chapter when I have time. 


	2. Chapter 2

Sakura The Half Dog Demon Ch. 2

Hey I'll remind you of what happened in the first chapter. . .

Daddy put me down and walked off with Tori on the path towards the Kochigama village which was our Uncles village. As they walked off I yelled, "Bye daddy, bye Toto, come back safely for me and mommy! We love you!"then grabbed mommy's hand. They turned with a smile and waved, then continued to walk to there journey to help our dearest Uncle in need.

The next day I was in the middle of the fields playing and picking flowers for mommy, when I was attacked by demons. Since I was scared, I screamed. They cut me in a few places. All I could do was sit there or run form them. No matter where I went they came after me.

When I screamed, a boy with long white hair, and pointy ears came to my recuse. He wore a white kimono with red tips and hexagons and flowers in them, with a blue and yellow bow. He also wore some armor across his chest, and had a white long piece of fluff. He said, "You demons leave her along, she wouldn't be good for you to eat." They didn't budge cause he didn't even scare them. So he then said, "Poison Claw," and his right hand glowed green. Then with a fast speed, he ran through all the demons and killed them. I was so scared that I curled up with my knees close to my face and my tail wrapped around me. When he was done, he walked up and kneeled down to my eyesight and said, "Hey are you ok?" I didn't budge cause of me still being scared. "It's ok they're all gone and if your scared about my poison claws their gone to." When he said that I looked up At him and when he saw me, he smiled and helped me up. I didn't say anything just stood there cause I was shy. "I'm Sesshomaru what's your name?" he asked but I just walked along with him as we walked back to our village. "Oh I know your one of those shy ones aren't you? You look so familiar. Ah I know your Tori's little sister aren't you?" "How do you know my brother?" I asked loudly. "Well I see him walking all the time in the woods so one day I asked him what his name was and about him self and well we became friends, then he left and I haven't seen him." "I'm Sakura. Thank you for saving me." "No problem." "Do you want to come to the palace for dinner and meet our mother." "I would love to." So me and Sesshomaru walked to the palace. When we got there my mother ran out towards me as I ran to her,"Oh Sakura are you ok? I heard you scream! Oh who's this?" "I'm fine mommy. This is Sesshomaru he saved me from a bunch of demons and I invited him to have dinner with us." "Oh thank you so much!" said mt mother taking a grateful bow. "It was no problem. You've got a good princess here. She knew not to talk to me until I mentioned that her brother and I were friends." "Why thank you, why don't you come in." "Thank you." "Sakura would you mind making your special tonight?" "I would love to mommy." I made my rice and sushi. Sesshomaru loved it and he told me everything about himself and I made a new friend. He was a full demon like my daddy and brother and he always looked human. He also told me that he had another form but he didn't use it unless he needed to. He had poison claws when he needed them, a long whip when he needed them, and then I asked, "Can I feel your fluffy?" "Sure why not," he answered with a giggle, I liked the fluffy. Sometimes when I got tired he let me lay my head on it cause it was like a big fluffy pillow. He was 10 years older then me from what he looked like, but he loved to be with me and protect me when I'm in danger. We became such good that we gave each other nicknames. I named him Sesshy or sess and he named me Saska.

One day sess had to leave after my 15th birthday and he wouldn't tell me why but he did say, "Saska if your ever in danger call me and I'll do my best to come and save you." When he said that he kissed me and gave me a hug. When he did that my heart skipped a beat and I blushed, then I hugged him back. When he was about to leave I started to cry. When he turned and saw me crying he said, "Don't cry Saska, I'll be back before you know it. While I'm gone please be very careful and don't cry for me." When he said that I ran to him and held him tight while crying and mumbling, "Sesshy don't go . I want you to be with me, not like my father and brother who haven't come back in 5 ½ years now." "I wont be like them, I'll come back, I promise," said Sess holding me and wiping the tears off my face.

As the next 10 years past I learned to do hyper claw with my sharp claws, tail whip with my long beautiful tail, and I could cry loud enough, that makes a echo location screech to make peoples ears hurt and ring for awhile.

One day I was picking flowers for my mom and for when my father, brother, and very close friend who I had strong feelings for, Sess to come back. Suddenly I heard an explosion from the village. So I ran at fast speed to find out what had happened. When I got there I found out demons attacking my home. I tried to save the village people, but I couldn't, so all I did was run to my palace. When I got there I found out that they killed my mother. When I saw her just laying there in her own puddle of blood, I ran up to her, sat next to her, held her and cried. I didn't care about being covered in blood. Suddenly my sadness turned into anger. My green eyes turned red and I went on a killing rage. I went after the demons and slashed them into pieces. I got cut in several spots and was stabbed in the chest. When the demon stabbed me, I sliced him, but the sword got stuck in my chest. When I finally got it out, I started to get a blurry vison and dizzy and got surrounded by demons. I suddenly fainted. As I fainted I said one last thing, "Sesshy," and was out.

OMG!!!!!! is Sesshomaru gonna come and save Sakura before she dies and gets eaten by those demons. Read the next chapter and find out.


	3. Chapter 3

Sakura the Half Dog Demon Ch. 3

Lets relay what happened in the last chapter. . . .

When I got to the palace I found out that the demons attacking my village killed my mother. When I saw her just laying there in her own puddle of blood, I ran up to her, sat next to her, held her and cried. I didn't care about being covered in blood. Suddenly my sadness turned into anger. My green eyes turned red and I went on a killing rage. I went after the demons and slashed them into pieces. I got cut in several spots and was stabbed in the chest. When the demon stabbed me, I sliced him, but the sword got stuck in my chest. When I finally got it out, I started to get a blurry vison and dizzy and got surrounded by demons. I suddenly fainted. As I fainted I said one last thing, "Sesshy," and was out.

Before I hit the ground someone caught me and said, "Don't worry Saska, I got you." While I was out, the one who saved me killed the demons, took me to the woods and took care of my wounds. When he was done he laid me down on him and covered me with his fluff. When I woke up all I felt was something soft and saw something white. I then realized it was Sess, so I faintly said, "Sess." "Yes Saska it's me, you'll be ok. I'm here." "How long have I been a sleep?" "Oh at least a week." "Oh god." "It's ok." Then I put my arms around him and started to cry. He put his around me and held me while I cried in his chest. He patted my back and he said, "Shhhh it's ok, I'm here. I'm sorry about your mother, but hey do you know what I did while you were asleep?" "What?" I mumbled. "I buried everyone in the village as well as your mother and if you want I'll take you to go get flowers to put on her grave." "I would like that. Thanks." I said starting to stop crying. He looked at me, then wipped the tears off my face and said, "Anything for my Saska." then he tickled me and we started laughing. Suddenly we got into a tickle play fight even though it was painful for me. He was on the ground so I jumped him and laughed as he held me. When I looked into his gold eyes, they made me feel like nothing bad had happened to me and when he looked into mine, we leaned in for a kiss. When we did my heart skipped a beat. When midday hit we went to the village, so I could put flowers on everyone's grave, but most of them were on my mothers grave, then we went back in the woods.

As the night of the full moon came I could feel my powers start to weaken. When it hit that night I decided to runaway from Sess cause I didn't want him to see me. When the moon rose, my hair went brown, my eye blue, ears into humans, and my tail disappeared as well as my sharp nails. Suddenly I heard a familiar voice calling my nickname. I wanted to answer but I knew I couldn't. Suddenly Sesshomaru showed up just as I was walking away. When he saw me he said, "Hey You! Have you seen a dog demon around?" I tried to ignore him and walk away, but he just speed around and in front of me, then stopped me in my tracks. "I said something to you. Have you seen a girl with blonde hair, black dog ears and a big cute black and white tail?" I turned my head trying to hide my face and was about to say no, but he caught the glance of my face and in a shocking voice and a shocked look on his face said, "Saska is that you?" "NO! I don't know who your talking about!" I said trying to cover my voice up. "It is you! What happened to you?" "If I tell you, you'll leave me!"I said starting to cry. "No, I won't. I promise." He said holding me. "Well you see I'm a half-demon. My moms human and my dads full demon. So when the full moon comes up I lose all of my powers and become human." "Saska . . . why didn't you tell me. If you would have told me I wouldn't have left you back there by yourself." "I'm sorry." "Hey don't worry now I know. I don't care if your just plain human. I lover you Saska and that's all that matters,"he said rocking me from side to side. I looked at him and said, "I-I love you too." Then we leaned in for a very long kiss, then we walked in the moon light.

Awwwww ain't that cute I hope everything goes well with Saska and Sess tune in later for the next chapter.


	4. Chapter 4

When we got 5 miles from where we were, I got tired so Sess let me on his back and off we went again. We got another 20 miles, when we ran into trouble. A few demons attacked us, so what happened was that Sess put me down carefully and Saska stay put." "K." When he left, another demon came and kidnaped me. I yelled, "Sesshomaru!," he didn't hear me. We got a few miles when suddenly the demon got struck with a petrification arrow, and when he did, he dropped me. Suddenly a big cat demon flew down with a girl who looked like a demon slayer, a monk, and another girl who looked familiar on it. Then running up to me was a girl in weird uniform came to me and said, "Hey are you ok?" "Yeah I think." "Here let me check your wounds." "My wounds? Oh yeah these wounds, I forgot I had these." "Oh my your wounds are open. Hey inuyasha bring me my bag." After she said that a boy with long white hair, white dog ears, wearing a red kimono with a white shirt underneath, came over with her yellow bag. "Your . . . you're a dog demon." "Yeah so you scared?" said Inuyasha. "Inuyasha be nice, sorry he's really nice once you get to know him." "Oh it's ok," I said in pain as the girl checked my wounds. While she was doing that the girl who looked like a demon slayer came over and said, "hey Kagome who is this girl and is she ok?" "Oh I'm sorry how rude of me. I didn't introduce myself or the others. I'm Kagome Higirashi, the one who was being mean to you is Inuyasha. Then one standing next to you and me is Sango the demon slayer, the monk is Miroku and the one he's with is Yukari." said Kagome introducing everyone. "And I'm Shippo!," said a fox demon popping out of nowhere. 'Ahh." I screamed in fright. "I'm sorry I didn't mean to frighten you. What's your name?" "Uhmm . . I'm Sakura from Secret Garden Village which is no more." "Are you Tori's sister?"asked Sango "Yes, I am. Why? Do you know him?" "Yes I do, he's a sweet boy." "Do you know if he's still alive?" "Well we saw him about two months ago." "So he's alive, thank you Lord." I said with a smile on my face. "So Sakura what do you mean by the Secret Garden Village is no more?"Miroku asked. "Well uhmm . . . you see my father and brother left our village unprotected our village became weak, so demons attacked it and destroyed it." "That's horrible. Did anybody survive?" asked Kagome. "Yes, and that person was me, not even my mother survived." "I'm sorry," said Kagome. "Well if you want until you heal you can stay with s."said Inuyasha. 'Thank you, but I must find-." "Inuyasha!! I should have known that you were the one behind this, taking Sakura from me," said someone in the shadows. "Sesshomaru!!" yelled Inuyasha. "Hello little brother." said Sess walking out of the shadows. "Brother? Do you mean to tell me that you and Inuyasha are related?" I asked confused. "Saska shut up!! Were half related. We have the same father. Sides he's a worthless half-breed. Cause all half-breeds are worthless." When I heard that tears ran down my face. "Sesshomaru!! How could you? Did you forget that I'm one of those worthless half-breeds." "Saska, please stop crying. I'm sorry." said Sess starting to walk slowly towards me. "What do you mean that you're a Half-Breed?" asked Yukari. Suddenly the sun began to rise and my transformation began. My hair, ears, tail, and eyes were back to normal. "As you can see I'm a half- dog demon." I said crying. "Wow she's beautiful," said Sango, "Now I see the relationship between her and Tori." Suddenly I fainted cause of my lose of blood."Saska!!" yelled Sess as he ran to catch me. When he caught me he kneeled down and held me. I was total out, I didn't have a pulse and wasn't breathing. "Saska please wake up it's me your Sesshomaru." said sess while starting to cry." "What's this?! My brother Crying?!" said Inuyasha with laughter. "Inuyasha SIT BOY!!" said Kagome and Inuyasha hitting the ground, "Sesshomaru let me help. I have the right antidotes." "No!" said Sess holding me tight in his arms. Then he looked at her then me and said, "Fine." So Kagome went into bag and got the antidote and a hole bunch of of red and blue flowers, "Sesshomaru your going to have to feed this from you mouth to hers." "I'll do anything to keep her alive." "Then you have to make a fire, sit her next to it and burn the red flowers then lay the blue ones next to her or on her," said Kagome running over to Sess. When she got the she popped the top of the antidote and handed it to Sess. Sess took a mouth full then passed it through my mouth. While he was doing that Inuyasha Covered Shippo's eyes. When he was done, he felt me have a pulse. He then picked me up in his arms and took the flowers and began to run off, then stopped and said, "It's Kagome right?" "Yeah?" "Thanks. Oh by the way Inuyasha I'll be back and get you later." said Sess as he left. "Yeah and when you do, I'll be ready!" yelled Inuyasha. "Wow I've never seen Sesshomaru care for someone except for himself," said Sango. "Yeah he must really like that half- demon Sakura, who was really pretty for her to be half-human." "Yeah she has her mothers looks but her fathers bright green eyes of course," said Sango.


	5. Chapter 5

Hey everybody this is your warning for lemon, it's a romantic scene and well it's a good detailed one and warning with language. Sorry I think I use one bad word in the third paragraph and it's the last word and in the fifth paragraph about in the middle of it. This story is not for Children. Teenagers and older sorry. So if you a 16yr old or younger it would be best to skip to the next chapter. Thank you.

When Sess got to a nice spot, he built a fire, burned the red flowers and laid me down with blue flowers in my hands. Then he laid down and covered me with his fluff. When it hit night 5 days later I had woken up, Sess was so happy to see that he's loved one is still alive, but the only thing was that I still didn't recover my strength. So I just laid there in Sess's fluff for another 5 days. When I recovered my strength, I decided that I need a bath and told Sess he needed one too, I mean his hair was turning grey from white. So we went to this very pretty Hot spring that had a waterfall and it was surrounded with really pretty flowers that look liked the ones at my home at Secret Garden.

At Secret Garden there were roses of several colors, lilies, lilacs, dragon tails, and many more.

I first went in and went under water to get my hair all wet and when came up something come up behind me and put there arms around me and it startled a bit but then I realized it was my darling Sess. So I turned around, put my arms around him and we started to kiss. After a few kisses we started to make out a hole bunch and it got us to our stage to Fuck.

Sess shifted the both of us to the shallow edge and leaned me on the ground and that's when we started. Sess started to finger me to have me ready for his member. After he hit my climax with his two fingers he smiled and asked, "Saska darling you ready for this?" "I'm ready for anything . . ." I said with a great smile on my face then reaching for his head to kiss me. He kissed me as he thrust his member in me. As he did that my body shift to his rythem. It hurt when he thrusted in me so I just moaned. He rubbed his gentle hands across my smooth body. Then he reached for my boobs which he then massaged, then his kisses went from my mouth to my ear ands down my neck then to my right boob. So as he thrusted he massaged my left boob and sucked on my right. Then when he was done he switched. After he was done, with my boobs, I growled and so I turned around and we did it our natures way of doing it. I was on my hands and knees and his hands were against me and we did more. After he was done we went to take our bath.

I washed his hair and he washed mine as well as my tail and my ears and he had fun play with them too. It was funny he reminded me of a little kid. After our bath we played around in the water like little kids, splashing each other. Dunking each other, jumping in, and chasing each other in the water. We must have spent 5 hours in that hot spring messing around. When we continued to wash, Sess checked my wounds including the one on my chest. When he was done checking them he started to lick them to help them heal more. I felt his tongue go up my legs, around my feet, my sides, he then kissed my belly several times. He then licked the wound in my chest, then went up my neck then to my lips and in my mouth. So I french kissed him back. He was then getting tired, but he wanted to continue to fuck and well we went back to the shallow edge and do more. He got to the point to where he wanted to go faster, so he went faster, and at one point he made it hurt, so I moaned loudly and dug my nails slightly in his shoulders, then he stopped.

He got up and helped me up and we walked over to a rock near the waterfall in the water. When he sat down and got comfortable, I sat on his lap, pulled my tail up and around me. I leaned against him and rubbed my hands across his nice well built chest. He then turned me so that I was facing him, with my hands around his sides. When he did that I put my arms around his neck and he put his arms around my waist. Then we just sat there, him leaning against a rock and me leaning against him. He then had one hand around my side and one holding my hands, then said, "Saska? Do you love me?" "Yes Sesshy I do. I'll never leave you." "Same with me. I'll be there for you when ever you need it." Then after all that I feel asleep, so Sess picked me up, carried me out, dried me off, and got me dressed, then he did the same thing himself. Then he took me back to where we had the fire, built it again to keep us warm and fell asleep.


	6. Chapter 6

This is a note to all people who like Rin and think she should be with Sesshomaru You Stupid im sorry but I don't like Sess with Rin cause it makes him look like a child molester and I don't think other people would like it. This story is my own kind of creation if you don't like how Sess is with his emotion then im sorry that's how I think Sess is deep down in his heart. Thank you!

When I woke up I just saw Sess wit a puzzled worry look on his face. "What's the matter Sess?" "Huh, oh nothing just thinking and knowing I did something I shouldn't have done." "And what's that?" "What we did yesterday." "Oh you mean the hot spring." "Yeah cause were not married and you might be pregnant." "And your afraid that, us being parents isn't gonna work out." I said starting to cry. "Yeah, but im also afraid that when you give child birth you'll die on me," said Sess starting to cry as well. "Sesshy I won't die unless I really have to." I said holding him as he held me, "then I'll just give our child to another family, if I do have one." "No!! I want to be the father, so and sides remember what I said pregnant or not ill always stay with you ill never leave you." "Sess." "Huh, what's up?" "Nothing except I love you and why are you going after inuyasha and the others?" "I love you too, and cause I despise inuyasha. You see father left two swords after his death, one in my name somewhere, where inuyasha lived, and one in fathers tomb where I cant find it." "Well how about we go find the one in your name." I said standing up, then falling back down. "Woah Saska when you heal a little more. So right now. Well just walk." said Sess catching me. "Ok." I said getting back up with Sess's help. I trembled every so often so Sess just held on to me while we walked. When night fell Sess picked me up and jumped into a tree for protection. He found a big limb and sat down worth me in his arms and in between his legs and on his chest, laying down to sleep. He pulled my tail from under me and put it across my legs, then wrapped me with his fluff cause of the chill in the air. Then he held me as we slept.


	7. Chapter 7

When morning hit and he woke up, he picked me up carefully and put me on his back. I woke up slightly and grabbed tight to his shoulders and then dozed back off, as he walked further. When it hit midday I woke up to a high fever, coughing horribly, and not being able to stand, so Sess got me carefully on the ground, built a fire next to a tree, took his shirt off and covered me with it and said, "Saska sweetheart please stay here while I get you some medicine, water, food, and maybe another blanket from a near by village. I'll be right back in no time." "Ok, but-" "no but's about it, your running a high fever, and I want you to get better, for yours and our child sake. Please!" "Ok. I'll try." so I stayed there with a nice warm fire and his shirt, and then while I laid there I got sleepy and fell asleep. While I was a sleep Sess took care of me and my fever by putting a blanket on me, putting a hot wet cloth on my forehead, and he made sure I was warm and stayed that way. Also while I was sleeping he decided to braid my hair into split braids, and he got me a hand made Kimono that looked exactly like his except that it was purple with red hexagons and flowers and had a blue and red bow that tied in the back. When I woke up 5 days later I found him laying against the tree sleeping, then I found the kimono, so I covered him with his shirt and blanket, kissed him, then went into the bushes and change into my new kimono. I loved it! It even had a spot for my tail! When I was finished, I brushed my tail out, which was a pain caus it was all knotted up. Then I walked back up to where Sess was sleeping and crawled underneath the blanket and his shirt into his arms and fell asleep. Suddenly Sess woke up, looked at me and saw that I put the kimono on and rest his hand on my forehead and realized my fever was gone. Then he put one arm around me and his other on my stomach and fell back to sleep.


	8. Chapter 8

When I woke up the next morning, I didn't feel too good, but carefully got up and found out that Sess went up into the trees to look at the stars, but fell asleep. So I went around the woods and got stuff to eat and found an banded house with bowls, pots, chopsticks and other stuff to make food, so I carried them back to the fire and made breakfast. Suddenly Sess jumped out of the tree and startled me. "OUCH!" I yelled. I had burned my hand and put in some cold water immediately. "Saska are you ok?" said Sess running up to me. "I'm fine, you just startled me and well I burned my hand." "I'm sorry, here let me see it." I gave him my hand and there was a big gash across the side of my hand. So Sess tore the sleeve of his inside shirt and wrapped it, but before he did that he licked it to help it heal. "By the way Saska, good morning, something smells good." said Sess leaning in to give me a kiss and he did, which was a nice long sweet french kiss. "Mhumm. Good Morning Sesshy, and that would be breakfast you smell." I said handing him a bowl of food. "So you like your new kimono." "I love it. Where did you get it?" "Uhmm . . . Well I had it made for you. And well it's got extra fabric around your body so just in case," said Sess taking a bite of food, "wow this is good." "You mean you got this made for me?" "Yep I thought you would like it." "Well . . . I love it. So how do you like you breakfast?" "This is really delicious. Who taught you to cook like this?" "Well mother did." I said with a sad look on my face and tears starting to form in my eyes. "Saska I'm sorry." said Sess holding me. "I'll avenge her even to my death. I thought I heard somebody say that a demon name Naraku was behind destroying my village. ." When breakfast was done me and Sess decided to go get Sess's sword in the palace of where Inuyasha lived. So I hopped on Sess's back and when I was ready we went in hyper drive. 4 nights and 5 days later we reached the area where Inuyasha grew up. When we got to the palace, we saw a grave and it was Inuyasha's mother's grave. I slide off Sess's back and stopped at the grave to take a respectful bow then walked quickly to Sess, cause Sess continued to walk on. When we got to where the sword was, Sess read the info paper and got very upset and it scared me. "No father you weren't suppose to leave me Tensaiga!" yelled Sess "Sesshy, what's wrong with Tensaiga that you don't like?" "This sword don't kill, it heals," again Sess yelled. "Sesshy your scaring me." I said as my tail went between my legs. "I'm sorry Saska but if I don't get Tetsusaiga then I will have less to protect you with," said Sess. "I don't need a sword for protection, I have you. I need a sword as long as I'm with you." "You mean it Saska?" "Sure I do. I only need you to be me and I'll be protected," I said walking over to Sess and grabbing his hand. When I did that Sess let go and Grabbed me and held me tight. After that and night fell I told him we need to stay here for the night cause my powers were slipping again for me to become human again.


	9. Chapter 9

When I told that he asked why. "Have you forgotten already? Tonight is the full moon and-." "I'm sorry, ok we'll stay," said Sess hugging me since I was getting upset. When the moon rose Sess saw me Change into a human, then Sess told me "I didn't tell you this before but your just as beautiful as a human." "No I'm not I'm ugly," I said depressing. Sess rose my head and held it there so me and him were looking eye to eye, "Your Beautiful to me, and that's all that matters." he said with a smile. "Really?" "Really. Really."he said with a hard giggle which he was trying not to do and a smile that made me smile and then we leaned into a kiss. When morning hit Sess took me back to my village and when we got there we found out someone had put fresh flowers on my mothers grave. When I saw that I knew that my brother and father had to be alive. I kneeled down and prayed for my mother then went into the palace to my room. We spent the night there and then we decided to head across country. While we were walking through the village, I saw a shift figure in blue running through the village allies. So I decided to chase him without telling Sess. When Sess saw me leave, he yelled, "Saska? Saska! Saska stop!" I heard him, but I didn't stop. "Saska will you stop." Suddenly I caught up with the figure and jumped on him. We both fell to the ground and I took his hood off and said, "Ok who are you and what-."


	10. Chapter 10

When I saw his face I said, "Tori?!" "Sakura?" asked the boy on the ground. "Tori!" I said hugging him. "Saska what in the world?" said Sesshomaru entering the scene. "Hello Sesshomaru." said Tori sitting up from being knocked down. "Tori? It is you! How have you been? We thought you were dead. And Saska you shouldn't have done that cause you don't want anything bad to happen." "I know I'm sorry." Sess helped me up and put his arms around my waist and across my stomach, then rested his head on my shoulder leaning against my head. "To the dead part, me and father heard about the village and saw no one survived we decided to leave and hang out in the country side." "Fathers still alive." "Yep. So how have you been sis, let me get a good look at you?" Sess let go of me and I spun around for my brother to see how much I had grown since he left when I was a little kid but now being a beautiful young lady. "Wow you look so beautiful and you look like you've gained some weight" "Yeah it's probably weight but not from what you think." I said looking at Sess with a smile. "You don't mean to tell me that you might be pregnant?" "I might." "Whose the father?" "Your looking at him!" said Sess with a serious voice and look upon his face. "You mean you two are and item?" said Tori all surprised "Yep." I said with a giggle. "For how long?" said Tori getting full of questions. "Well uhm . . . I kinda fell in love with Saska when I first met her in the field saving her from a couple of demons." said Sess holding me in his arms again and kissing me on the side of the face. "And well for me when he kissed me when he had to leave me by myself with mother." we explained. "Ahh." "So where's father. I want to see him." "He's . . . well I can't explain so just follow me." So we did. It took us6 days and 5 nights to get there but we got there. When we reached to the area where my father was, I noticed him kneeling on the ground crying. "Uhm . . . father we have some visitors." Tori said announcing us. "Tell them to go away. I'm too depressed to talk to anyone cause my darling wife and precious daughter are dead. I knew we shouldn't have left the village. I knew something was going to happen while we were gone." "Father . . . it's me Sakura, it's ok I'm still here I didn't leave you. Please look at me." I said a little upset cause I was happy to see my father and brother still alive. "That's not my princess Sakura." he said as he just sat there. "Tori how long has he been like this?" Sesshomaru asked. "It's been awhile now. He wont stop believing that both Sakura and Mother were dead even though there was only one grave of royalty there." said Tori. "Father it is me please if you turn to look at me you can see it is me you daughter Princess Sakura." "Ok but if your not my daughter then ill have to kill you for betrayal." So he turned and looked, when he saw that it was me, his eyes got big, he got up and ran straight to me as I ran to him. He picked me up, held me tight and spun me around. He then put me down, continued to hold me tight, kissed me on my head and said, "Thank god that my precious daughter is still alive!" "I love you too father. I've missed you so much, why didn't you come back for us?" "I'm sorry Sakura when we heard what happened he thought that if we went back it would be a trap to kill us too. Boy you look just like your mother except for the dog demon parts." "Father do you still have the power to tell when a person is pregnant or not?" asked Tori. "I sure can Son but why?" "Cause father I might be pregnant and I wanna know for sure." I said nervous. "Whose the one whose responsible for this?' father asked stern. "Uhm . . Daddy this is Sesshomaru, he was the one who saved me from being killed, and he's going to be the father if I am going to be having a child." I said grabbing Sess's hand and arm. "Well Sakura you've found a nice young man who seems to be a Dog-Demon as well is that so?" asked father eyeing him. "Yes my lord I am." Sess said pondered, not know how he could tell that he was a dog- demon cause he himself can only tell if someone is a demon not the type. "Well it's nice to meet you Sesshomaru." "Nice to meet you too my lord." said Sess taking a grateful bow. "Ok then, Tori if you can take Sesshomaru for a walk, while I take a look at Sakura." "Sure Father, come Sesshomaru as farther takes care of Sakura." When they left, father helped me lay down on the ground, he then told me that it might hurt a little. When he was ready he laid his head down on my stomach, then pressed his fingers on it gently. He then turned into his same dog form and started at it for a few minutes. As he did that I became very sleepy and dozed off, which was normal when father does power of being a lord of a big family of Dog demons. When he was doe he called the boys in, and when they got there they noticed that he had a upset look on his face. "It's not gonna happen it is my lord?"asked Sesshomaru upset. "I'm sorry Son its not, she had a miscarriage not to long ago." "I'll tell her when she wakes up." said Sess sitting down next to me as a slept.

Then next day I went up to Sess to give him a kiss and before I could say or do anything he said, "Saska can I talk to you for a minute." "Sure sweetheart." I said as I looked at my brother and father to see if I could sense what the matter was. He lead me to the woods and looked at me with his golden eyes and held me so that we were looking at each other eye to eye, "Saska Sweetheart . . . I've got bad news." "What is it?" "Uhm . . . were not gonna have a baby . . . you had a miscarriage not too long ago." "No. No! NO! It's a lie. It has to be." I said crying, and Sess shaking his head. "It can't be . . ." I said as I fell into his arms crying. He held me tight and said, "It's ok Saska, we'll try another time I promise." We stood there until I cried myself to sleep. Sess then Carried me to my father and brother and told them that we were going to take off for awhile and hope to see them soon.


End file.
